kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
Unbreakable Heart is the 5th episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis Shin is facing off with Muta but he is reacting strangely to the mysterious aura that the assassin is exuding. Muta is pleased by the reaction and says that Shin has a body made for combat since he is responding instinctively to his poison darts. He explains that Jo Kan had once made fun of his darts and called him cowardly, but he did not understand that his poison is extremely deadly. Since Shin also does not understand, Muta will kill him with his axes instead, and he then attacks the boy with a speed that shocks both Shin and Ka Ryo Ten. As Shin successfully dodges a mortal blow, Ei Sei appears and offers his help but is refused. He decides to sit on the steps and watch the battle with Ka Ryo Ten, but they are confused because Shin is not moving the way he did when fighting Jo Kan. Tired of watching Shin getting injured, Ei Sei yells at him to not back off which pisses the latter off and makes him think that he is being called a coward. The words only make him stronger and he is freed from Muta's killer instinct (the aura that paralyzed him earlier). Now, as the two charge at each other, Shin is able to fight on the same level as Muta. Back at the palace, Ketsu Shi's servant Shi Shi is meeting with General Ou Ki. The general apparently gave them Shou Bun Kun's head, but there are so many wounds on it they cannot discern if it is the minister or not. Shi Shi thus asks for an explanation of the battle between Shou Bun Kun and Ou Ki. The general apparently was chasing the minister and Hyou (disguised as the king) and started fighting Shou Bun Kun as the latter tried to stall for Hyou. In this memory, Shou Bun Kun demands to know why Ou Ki is getting involved when he seemed so disinterested in the court affairs in the past. The general replies that he only wants a fight that will "get his blood astir". Apparently life has become boring for him after Ryo Fui and Ketsu Shi took over control, and war is not as exciting as it used to be. After this explanation, Shou Bun Kun is pleased to see that they have arrived at Shu Da Hill where he has prepared an ambush. However, it seems that Ou Ki already predicted this and prepared his own troops for ambush at the hill! The story turns back to the fight between Muta and Shin, and the assassin is starting to get nervous now that Shin is seeing through his tricks and able to land hits on him. After getting defeated, Muta refuses to fail his assignment and prepares to shoot a poison dart at Ei Sei. His plan is foiled when he suddenly gets stabbed from behind by the very much alive Shou Bun Kun! Shou Bun Kun and the other soldiers bow before Ei Sei and start crying from gladness that the king was able to escape alive. Shin sees this happiness and starts getting angry. Shocking the group, he yells at all of them asking why they are so happy when Hyou had to die for Ei Sei to live. Characters in Order of Appearance * Muta * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Ei Sei * Ou Ki * Hyou flashback * Ryo Fui mentioned * Ketsu Shi mentioned * Shou Bun Kun Characters Introduced Trivia * This episode covers from the 10th to 12th chapters of the Manga. Media Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes